gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology:Shrin'Yar
Standard Shrin'Yar Tech Magneto Plasma Dynamic Drive System Description: The MPDD System works by ejecting superheated plasma into space at sizable fractions of c to produce massive amounts of thrust. Sizes: Medium (regular), Large Speed: 80% c Thrust: ~25 million Newtons (25,000,000 m/s/s), and ~30 million Newtons (30,000,000 m/s/s) respectively Plasma Cannon Sizes: Anti-Fighter, Light, Medium, Heavy, Annihilator RoF: 1-8 bursts per second Damage: 80 megatons, 240 megatons, 500 megatons, 650 megatons, and 1.7 gigatons respectively A note on Shrin'Yar Plasma Cannon: Shrin'Yar plasma cannon create massive amounts of damage, but are notoriously inefficient. Some of the larger models have been known to spontaneously explode if the power flow is not properly regulated. Shields Shrin'Yar shields are about half again as strong as Asgard O'Niell Class shields, and they often use multiple overlapping emmiters for greater power. Antimatter-Catalyzed Fusion Reactor Description: A fusion reactor catalyzed by small amounts of antimatter. Types: Types I and II-discontinued, Type III, Type IV, and Type V Power Output: III = a Mark VI, Type IV = a T.N.I.G., Type V = one fifth again as powerful as an Asgard N.I.G. Shrin'Yar Power Generator Description: Naquada Variant (Ra'kot) powered reactor Types: Light, Medium, Heavy Power Output: 3 Mark Vs, 9 Mark Vs, and 18 Mark Vs respectively Shrin'Yar Auxiliary Power Generator Description: Naquada Variant (Ra'kot) powered reactor Types: Light, Medium, Heavy Power Output: 1 Mark V, 4 Mark Vs, and 10 Mark Vs respectively Classified Shrin'Yar Tech Hyperspacial Torpedo 'Netter' Class Nuclear Warhead Description: The nuke of choice on Shrin'Yar ships, the 'Netter' is a Ra'kot enhanced nuke with multiple kill vehicles attached to a single drive. It is launched spinning at a target, and when it gets within range, releases the kill vehicles. The kill vehicles, attached by long cords, fan out like a net from the drive section, and envelop the target before detonating. The combined yield of the kill vehicles is between 25 and 60 gigatons. Phase-Shifting Cloaking Field Description: The Phase-Shifting Cloaking Field operates on similar principals to the Sodan cloak, only, instead of being limited to one other dimension, it rapidly circulates through six. A ship with a phase-shifting cloak is practically invulnerable to any single phase weapons, but the cloak drains massive amounts of power. Because of this, the Shrin'Yar use the cloaks to spy on enemies and approach undetected, but deactivate them to enter combat. Size: Large Phase Shifted Space Mine A bomb with a 40 gigaton yield over twelve miles in deep space equipped with a small engine and a basic phase shifting device, armed with a proximity fuse or another appropriate targeting mechanism. When the mine detects a target, it shifts back into phase and propels itself into the target before detonating. A smaller variant lacks the engine and simply detonates by proximity fuse after shifting back into phase. Phase-Shifting Transport Platform Function like normal transporters, except that they beam through another dimension to bypass normal defenses like shields. They are, however, still susceptible to frequency jamming like that employed by the Wraith. Phase Bomb A bomb equipped with a basic phase shifting device that allows it to bypass almost any defense. Only equipped on large ships due to size issues. Shrin'Yar AIUs (Artificial Intelligence Units) The most basic Shrin'Yar AIUs are non-sentient AIs capable of performing preprogrammed missions, these are ofter placed on smaller ship like starfighters and bombers. More advanced units are capable of invention and responding to unforeseen events, as well as controlling the ship for a period of time if the crew is killed. These are equipped on battlecruisers and frigates. The most advanced AIs control the Shrin'Yar space stations, and are molded off of a sentient mind. These AIs are practically alive, and are capable of making any decision not prohibited by their programming. Category:Technology